


New Perspectives

by Hekmugi, renpawbs



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, First Love, Fluff, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs
Summary: A telling of the development of Badgerclops' and Mao Mao's relationship, from their first time to their experimental ventures.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's good to be back - and I'm not alone this time! As you can see, this was a painstaking effort between myself and Renpawbs. We really put our heads together for this one, and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Side note - this will be a little slower to come out than usual. We're putting as much care and attention into each chapter as we can, so please be patient!

Cobblestone cracked; Sweetiepie-sized chunks of rock were strewn about from the force of a tumultuous shock wave. Another block of the city was crushed, its buildings snapping like matchsticks. A massive reptilian beast, struggling to stand, faced off against the equally fatigued sheriff. The deputy covered his advance, spraying the monster’s hide with blaster shots to the abdomen as Mao Mao closed the distance. 

Ducking under the monster’s tail as it swept around, Mao Mao unsheathed his blade and cut along its underside. The slicing of its weak outer armor rang out with a  _ crack _ , causing the beast to stumble. Weakened by the blow, it limped on its hind legs towards the city gates.

“Whaddya think, Badgerclops?” Mao Mao asked, whipping his sword around. “Wanna chase him out of town a couple miles?”

“I’m actually kinda tired, so-” -Badgerclops raised his blaster arm, the cannon beginning to glow with blue light as electricity surged from within- “let’s just blast it out of here.”

Mao Mao couldn’t help but notice that Badgerclops’ gun arm was sparking. Its metal plating was bent, and the cracks hissed steam - no doubt due to the cooling fans failing during the brawl. Reaching a paw out, he gave the deputy’s weapon a gentle but authoritative tap.

“Up-bup-bup, I don’t want you blowing your arm out. Let’s just… let ‘em go. I doubt they’ll come back any time soon.”

With a tired yet slightly alleviated sigh, Badgerclops lowered his weapon. The sound of its laser canon powering down was quickly replaced by the sound of sizzling metal and shooting sparks. Only then did he notice just how hard he’d pushed himself during the fight.

Mao Mao was not in a much better state, either. His clothes were torn (a tragically common occurrence these days), but more than that, his fur was matted - caked in dust and debris. A couple hard falls on his hips and shoulders bruised, lacing his movements with a wincing pain as his adrenaline subsided.

  
Mao Mao raised two fingers to his mouth, whistling for their aero-cycle. The bike - thankfully unscathed - arrived with a roar of its engine. Exchanging a brief victory handshake, the pair slid their helmets on and clambered onto the bike.

“Nice save with the blaster, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao commended, revving the engine as they prepared to go airborne.

“Good eyes on the arm, dude. I almost totaled this thing.” 

“Yeah, but you’ve got extras, right? It wouldn’t have been  _ that _ big of a deal.” Mao Mao rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself a bit.

“You’ve never had to build one of these, man. It’s, like, an all-day thing. I’d really rather not lose one if I can help it.” Badgerclops replied, placing his hands on Mao Mao’s shoulders. The contact hurt, his body becoming sore. Nonetheless, they were in high spirits on the way back to HQ, having saved the day one more.

* * *

“Man, Adorabat’s gonna be upset that she missed that,” Badgerclops sighed, tossing his helmet onto his desk.

“Eh, she’ll be fine. I’m sure they’re having a great time, uh... camping or whatever…”

“I thought it was a field trip?”

  
“What’s the difference?” Mao Mao asked, retracting his helmet. 

They both shrugged, neither of them seeming too concerned about not knowing exactly what Adorabat was getting herself into. She wasn’t alone, at the very least, and she had their number in case anything happened. She was responsible enough to take care of herself, so she was probably fine.

Mao Mao rubbed his hands along his arms, scrubbing out bits of pebbles and dust. He felt disgusting, and he could hardly wait to get himself under some nice, relaxing, hot water. Badgerclops, on the other hand, was more concerned about replacing his arm. One saving grace of being the ranged support was avoiding the worst of the fighting, so he was just a little sweaty. Grabbing a spare arm from the wall, he placed the damaged arm on his workbench. The new arm locked into place with a vacuum seal, good to go. 

While Mao Mao went to the restroom to bathe himself, Badgerclops took his usual spot on the couch in the living room. It took no time for him to settle into his spot, foregoing the effort of turning on the television and instead listening to the muffled sound of running water as he dozed off.

He wasn’t sure how long he was out, or if he had even fallen asleep, by the time the cat showed back up. Mao Mao had exchanged his worn clothes with a clean pair, and his fur was only a little poofed out from drying off.

Taking a seat next to the badger, Mao Mao folded his arms behind his head with a flinching sigh. He reclined against the sofa, trying not to put any pressure on his sore body. A nap would do him well, and he couldn’t think of a better place to take one than right next to his faithful deputy.

If only his body could unwind a little faster.

He unfolded his arms, laying them down to his sides. Next, he tried to splay them to his sides. He brought them up on top of his head, and even tried resting his hands under his thighs. No matter the position, the aching of his muscles wouldn’t subside. His legs ached, and he doubted he would be able to stand up again - let alone stretch. He sighed, waiting for the dull aching to subside.

The cat’s grumbling and fidgeting disturbed Badgerclops' rest. The constant shuffling and audible sighing kept him awake, decidedly removing him from his lazy place. Letting out a sigh of his own, he popped his eye open and turned towards his comrade.

“Bro… are you good?”

“I’m just sore is all. Stupid _weak_ muscles…” Mao Mao grumbled.

Badgerclops shuffled towards Mao Mao, laying one of his legs on the couch. “Do you want me to, like, give you a massage, or-”

  
“No, I don’t need any  _ massages _ . I’ll be fine.”

Badgerclops huffed. “Well, figure it out or something, because it’s ruining my chill.”

“I’ll ‘figure it out’-” Mao Mao started to make air quotes, but the strain of the simple motion was too much for his biceps. His arms faltered, falling with a limp thump against the cushions. Mao Mao’s mouth thinned into a bemused look as Badgerclops smirked.

“A little massage would help, man. I’m tellin’ ‘ya.”

Mao Mao let out a heavy sigh, trying to put up more of a front than a genuine fight. “Fine, you may massage my arms.”

“A’ight, bet,” Badgerclops shrugged, letting out a short giggle.

Seconds passed. They stared at one another, Mao Mao becoming impatient as Badgerclops gave him a confused look.

“Well?” Mao Mao asked, raising an eye.

Badgerclops' eye shifted from side to side. “Are you gonna, like, get over here, or…?”

“Oh, uh- right,” Mao Mao faked a cough, tapping his digits on the couch cushion. “I would but, I can’t… move. Right now.”

Badgerclops snickered, putting a hand to his mouth. “Aww, the sheriff’s legs are tired,” he cooed.

“Shut up!” Mao Mao shot back, folding his arms on his lap. “If you had to do what I do to fight, you wouldn’t be laughing.”

“Nah, it’s chill, just roll over and I’ll take care of ‘ya,” Badgerclops patted his extended leg.

Leaning over, Mao Mao let his head fall onto Badgerclops' lap. He nudged himself onto his back, resting his hands against his stomach with a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. Badgerclops' head came into view as he leaned over, smiling down at the sheriff.

“You’ll let me know if I’m being too rough, right?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Mao Mao said, trying to sound disinterested.

Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely against the idea of getting some physical contact from his friend. It took a lot of trust for him to allow touching, but they had been fast friends from the start. He couldn’t help but put up walls around himself - it was second nature to him by this point, but for his own well-being, he knew he would need to relax sooner or later.

Badgerclops' paws were massive compared to Mao Mao’s diminutive figure. His palms grasped the sheriff’s shoulders, rubbing from front to back. His claws brushed against the fur Mao Mao’s upper chest, tickling him ever so slightly. It wasn’t enough of a bother to make him uncomfortable, but it was... disarming, in a way. His neutral expression changed into a smile he couldn’t quite hold back. His eyes fluttered a bit, feeling the tension leaving his body. His chest rose in a deep, steady inhale. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled in a long, slow drag.

Badgerclops continued to work his magic, kneading Mao Mao’s tired muscles from his shoulders to his arms. At each new point of tension, the initial, uncomfortable tightness was quickly alleviated. Mao Mao let his eyes close, embracing the warmth that radiated from Badgerclops' fur. Mao Mao’s chest began to buzz in a rare instance of the sheriff becoming truly relaxed.

Badgerclops could hardly contain his composure, feeling the dull hum on his thigh. He considered himself fortunate that Mao Mao’s eyes were closed, so he didn’t see just how red in the face he was becoming. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to claim Mao Mao as his friend. More than that, his best friend. As someone he could see himself spending the rest of his life with, whether as sheriffs or travellers or…

“Hey, Mao?”   


  
Mao Mao gave a quiet, inquisitive grunt.

“You mind if I start working on your sides a bit? I couldn’t help but notice you looked like you were hunched over a little on the way back.”

The sheriff’s eyes tightened before cracking open. His initial reaction of confusion softened as their eyes met.

  
“Yeah, sure.”

Badgerclops couldn’t maintain eye contact any longer. Not as the next question hung in the back of his throat.

“C-could you, like… reposition a bit- so I don’t have to lean over so much!” He quickly added.

“Sure,” Mao Mao gave a weak shrug.

Swallowing his nerves, Badgerclops brought his hands underneath Mao Mao’s armpits. With a gentle shifting of his arms, he brought the sheriff’s head to his chest. Splaying his legs out around the sat-up sheriff, Badgerclops reclined against the arm of the couch. He placed his paws on Mao Mao’s sides, beginning to tend to his lats.

Once more, Badgerclops' claws tickled along the exterior of the area he worked on. Mao Mao’s stomach was much more ticklish than his shoulders, so it quickly became impossible for him to hide the swelling, involuntary fit of giggling that rose within him. His stifled snickering transitioned into squirming giggles in short order, and his eyes began to prick with tears as he twisted himself from side to side.

Badgerclops stopped massaging, lifting his hands from the cat’s body.

  
“S-sorry! My bad, man. I didn’t mean to, like, fool around or anything-”

  
“It- it’s fine, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao wheezed, catching his breath. “I don’t mind it, it’s just… making my abs hurt to twist around like that is all.”

“Do you want me to start rubbing on there, too?” Badgerclops asked, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

Mao Mao looked down at his chest, knowing full-well how vulnerable and… sensitive it was. He felt his smile fade a bit as the seconds passed, coming to a mental crossroad.

“We can… just… go back to the arms if you want,” Badgerclops said slowly, relaxing his shoulders. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or anything.”

_ Sure. _ That’s all Mao Mao needed to say, and that’d be the end of it. They could settle into this little routine - unexpected but not unwelcome. His walls would remain intact, and he wouldn’t have to worry about making any further compromises for the day, or the foreseeable future, even. Settling back into a status quo. That was comfortable, right?

“No…” Mao Mao found himself saying, raising his eyes as the sound of his own voice reached his ears. “G… Go for it.”

“Are you sure?” Badgerclops asked, energy rushing back into his voice.

Mao Mao leaned his head into Badgerclops' chest, letting the thick, white fur envelop him.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Badgerclops' paws were shaking a bit. He was excited, nervous, and a little nauseous. Helping Mao Mao unwind was one thing, but he could tell a lot of previously unexplored territory was being tread today, and he didn’t want to ruin the progress they were making. Regardless, getting the sheriff’s consent was all he needed to hear to commit himself to action. Resting the palms of his paws against Mao Mao’s stomach, he started to rub along the taut skin.

At once it occurred to Badgerclops - he’d never felt Mao Mao’s stomach before. The closest he’d ever gotten was wrapping his arms around Mao Mao’s sides once or twice during Aero-cycle rides, and that was, well, different. Without the usual tension in the sheriff’s body, he was free to feel the muscle that laid beneath his fur. 

Mao Mao was a little chubby. He always had been, even when they first met. An immutable facet of his anatomy, it seemed. The slightly flabby exterior never slowed him down, though. Now that he could feel it for himself, Badgerclops became acutely aware of how muscular Mao Mao really was. Beneath the fur and the protective layer of chub, his abs were rock solid. Badgerclops’ digits ran across the individual muscles, confirming that Mao Mao did, in fact, have a six-pack. It was impressive that someone so small could be so fit, but that was Mao Mao - always full of surprises.

Lost in his thoughts, Badgerclops' circular motions started to widen. His paws gradually drifted from Mao Mao’s abs, inching higher along his body.

The moment he felt it, Badgerclops' paws froze. A new, distinct feeling that stood out from the normal, semi-taut skin that made up his lower chest. The flesh was supple - soft and jutting out slightly. Before Mao Mao’s paws could even react, Badgerclops had an apology in his throat.

  
“Sorry, sorry! That wasn’t on purpose-!”

Mao Mao rested his paw against his nipple. The sensation of Badgerclops' palm running across it was unexpected, and he made that clear with his sudden, sharp inhale. With the breath still in his chest, he became aware of how cold he suddenly felt. His nipples - not just the one that Badgerclops had inadvertently touched, but all of them, now - became stiff.

Badgerclops waited for a response, feeling his face turn a different shade of red. The flustered, wistful blush was replaced with a burning shame. The worst part was he hadn’t even thought about brushing - much less playing with - one of Mao Mao’s nipples. It felt like an abuse of trust, and he didn’t doubt that his partner wouldn’t believe his apology. He was going to be called a pervert, and that would be the end of it.  _ Way to go, Badgerclops _ .

Mao Mao released his breath. The air hissed out of his thinly-parted mouth, shuddering a bit as his chest deflated.  _ He just touched me _ , Mao Mao thought.  _ He touched me, and I… _

The sheriff turned his head up at Badgerclops, focusing on his expression of frozen shock. Badgerclops' hands were held out in front of him, as if the sheriff’s body was repulsing him.

“Did you just…” Mao Mao asked, his voice an unreadable mixture of apprehension, bewilderment, and…

“I- I… I’m so-”

Gloved paws rested against Badgerclops' cheeks. The sudden feeling of fabric against his face made him yelp, but he didn’t have time to react. The paws gripped his fur, pulling him down towards his chest. Mao Mao craned his neck back, his body making a series of decisions his brain wasn’t quick enough to process.

Their lips met, Mao Mao bringing his hands around the back of Badgerclops' head as he held him there. The heat of Badgerclops' breath ran down Mao Mao’s chest, and the warmth of the deputy’s fur made his head feel light. They held their pose for only a couple of seconds, but it felt like ages. Their eyes opened, both of them realizing they were pressing their lips against one another. The grip on the back of Badgerclops' head loosened, and he raised his head. Their lips parted with a gentle  _ smack _ as they returned to their previous positions.

Their chests heaved for a couple seconds, air rushing back into their lungs as their minds caught up with their hearts. Neither of them could work up the nerve to glance at one another, but where words failed, they compromised with touch. Badgerclops brought his hands back down, pressing against Mao Mao’s chest. The sheriff brought his paws up, clasping them against the back of Badgerclops' paws and goading them into motion.

Mao Mao’s breaths became labored, the stimulation of having his nipples rubbed rising far beyond the rest of his emotions. His fatigue, soreness, and residual apprehension faded as a foreign numbness began to swell within his chest. He was purring - he was sure of it, but this was different. It was new and compelling, something he wanted to take to its furthest extent, but he wasn’t quite sure how. The best he could do was keep up whatever was making him feel that way, so he pressed Badgerclops' paws deeper into him.

“D-dude,” Badgerclops breathed, finding his voice, “Are you-”

“I don’t- I don’t know,” Mao Mao responded, breathing like he had just run a marathon. “My chest feels so tight and- and  _ good _ , and I don’t... I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“Mao,” Badgerclops said, pressing the back of his hands against the sheriff’s paws. Mao Mao put up a stiff resistance, but Badgerclops' raw strength overwhelmed his tired arms. If he had more control over himself, he would’ve urged Badgerclops to continue, but he was unable to do more than sit there, waiting with a newfound eagerness for his deputy to continue.

“W-what,” Mao Mao breathed, looking up at Badgerclops.

“Do you… do you really- and, and I mean  _ really _ want to… do this?”

Mao Mao twisted himself, clambering to his knees so he could look at his partner at eye level. Badgerclops' arms laid on his lap, and the expression that he looked at Mao Mao with was indiscernible. They were both so confused, but so much more curious. A well of emotions swelled inside of them, but even as the dam that held them back fractured, it hadn’t been broken. Not yet. Badgerclops needed to hear it - to be told that this was okay. That this was right. That this is what he  _ wanted _ . What they both wanted.

Mao Mao’s hands rested against Badgerclops' shoulders. His breathing had calmed down slightly, but his mouth still hung open as he panted. They blinked at one another, their bodies shivering with anticipation.

Mao Mao swallowed. “Yes.”

Badgerclops' throat felt dry. His lips parted, a smile spreading across his face, but he couldn’t speak. The lump in his throat bobbed, unable to bring the air he needed to voice his excitement. He was sure he looked like an idiot, gaping at his partner who had just given him permission to claim him. It was tempting to lean in and take him right there, like the ending to a romantic novel or an old movie, but that felt so cliché. He raised his arms to Mao Mao’s sides, grasping him as his breath hitched. What should he say?  _ I love you _ ?  _ Let’s do it _ ? Would it be too much to tell him he’s been waiting for this?

“Badgerclops,” Mao Mao said, shooting him a smile despite the confused look on his face, “I said yes.”

“Y-yeah,” Badgerclops nodded, “So… you’re sure-”

Mao Mao groaned, grasping the deputy by his shoulders and thrusting him forwards. Their mouths met once more, signing off on their intent - their _mutual_ intent, to see this through. Badgerclops rubbed his hands along Mao Mao’s back, getting under his cape and brushing the thin fur of his back with his palms. Mao Mao brought his hands under Badgerclops' face as he craned his neck, getting more adventurous with their kiss. Their mouths parted, advancing from simple pecks to interlocking lips. They tasted one another on their tongues, feeling the heat of one another’s face as they bit and sucked at one another.

They were both worked up into a fit of passion, hungrily grasping at one another between short breaks - just long enough to catch their breath before getting right back into it. They were so focused on one another that they almost didn’t realize it at first. It wasn’t until they both felt a sensation - something hot, wet, and sticky, that they took notice.

They were erect. More than that, they were pressing up against one another. As they were exchanging saliva with their mouths, they found themselves making another, much sweeter exchange between their loins. They looked between their laps and one another, struck with surprise and awe as they flashed each other a fresh smile.

“We’re… we’re really doing this, huh?” Mao Mao asked, feeling his ears pull back.

“Is this okay- like, are you comfortable?”

“My legs are still kinda tired…” Mao Mao trailed.

Badgerclops' arms tightened around the sheriff’s back. “We can fix that.”

Pulling Mao Mao closer, Badgerclops scooted himself forward. His head rested against the arm of the couch, and his back rested against the cushions. Mao Mao laid on top of Badgerclops' chest, his paws sprawling out to his sides. Bringing his arms around, Badgerclops lifted Mao Mao’s head up with a gentle claw, resting it on his chin.

“Better?”

Mao Mao brought a hand back to Badgerclops' face, cradling his cheek. “Better.”

Badgerclops leaned forward, embracing the sheriff once more. They continued to press themselves together, slickening their movements as they grinded against one another. Badgerclops did most of the work, rubbing himself along Mao Mao’s length as he squirmed on his chest. With his other hand, he felt his way towards their cocks, pressing them together in his palm. 

Mao Mao wheezed, the wind forced from him as every nerve ending along his manhood twitched in response. Badgerclops' soft stroking provoked a steady dribbling of precum from both of them, making the motions become audible. Wet, suckling sounds were only barely muffled by the weight of their chests pressing into one another. The sounds of intimacy reaching their ears stirred them further, thrusting themselves into one another as their embrace tightened. Mao Mao arched his hips, forcing himself between Badgerclops' cock and his hand.

Their mouths pulled apart once more, Mao Mao grabbing against tufts of Badgerclops' chest fur as he forced himself deeper into his hand. Badgerclops brought a hand around to Mao Mao’s rear, giving him a firm squeeze as he pressed him forward. Mao Mao was at a loss for words, reduced to moans and the occasional slurred affirmation as the deputy took control.

“Mao,” Badgerclops grunted, looking him in the eye.

“W-what,” Mao Mao breathed, blinking away tears.

The deputy raised his hips off of the couch, speeding up the motions of his hand. “I-I want to, to finish.”

“Like, at the same time?”

“Can you do that for me?”

Mao Mao swallowed. He didn’t even know that was a thing. How was he supposed to know when to do that? That hardly felt like something he had control over. Although he was pretty sure it wouldn’t take much more thrusting on his end to reach climax, how was that going to line up with Badgerclops?

“I… I want to, but how?”

Badgerclops gave the sheriff a smile. “Trust me. Just let me know when you’re almost there, and I’ll let you know when.”

Mao Mao gave him a nod. He was unsure about this, but he wanted to trust his deputy. Something about being told when he could release himself added another element to it, a fresh kind of expectation and desire. He didn’t want to just cum and get it over with, he wanted to cum for his partner.

“I’m pretty close, Mao,” Badgerclops said, his voice straining.

“I’m, uh... pretty close, too.”

He wasn’t, until he heard Badgerclops say he was. Locked together like this, the thought of Badgerclops cumming, releasing himself all over their chests while they embraced, excited him more than everything else they had done up to that point. That feeling swelled in his chest, travelling down to his groin as he continued to thrust.

“I-I’m actually really close,” Mao Mao quickly followed up, clenching his paws into fists.

Badgerclops loosened his grip on the sheriff’s backside, resting his palm against him. “Just, like, ten more seconds, buddy. I’m almost there.”

Mao Mao didn’t feel like he had five seconds left in him, much less ten. The warmth was already building in him, and he knew he’d start spilling forth any second. There was no stopping it now, they’d been embraced for so long, and he felt stimulation panging at him from his head to his feet. He couldn’t stop - he  _ wouldn’t _ stop. His thighs screamed at him to thrust harder. His hands rattled against Badgerclops' chest, strangling the strands of fur caught between his knuckles. His eyes shut, unable to stay open as the force of his impending orgasm travelled in waves across his body. He had to say something, if just to warn him that it was too late.

His mouth parted, his voice rising to a shout as he lost control of his body.

  
“Badgerclops, I can’t!”

“I’m there, it’s alright-” Badgerclops shouted back, grasping another handful of the sheriff’s ass.

Mao Mao let out a yelp, feeling the deputy thrust him forward, pressing him up to the base of his shaft against his hand. Badgerclops bucked his hips as he thrust himself against Mao Mao’s cock. They tensed, their pent-up desires spilling forth onto one another with each pump. Semen shot from their throbbing cocks, splattering against their chest and running down their fur. The fresh, hot sensation between them kept them going, making their final thrusts as the rest of their climax ran down their shafts. An intense shiver crawled up Mao Mao’s spine and into his head. His whole body trembled as he finished. Badgerclops, feeling similarly overwhelmed, puffed out steamy exhales onto their chests. 

They stared at another, immobilized in post-coital bliss. Focusing on Mao Mao’s hazy, emerald eyes, Badgerclops could hardly believe that this was how their afternoon turned out. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t wanted this, or something _like_ this, but for their relationship to advance over such an innocent suggestion…

Was that what this was, now? A relationship?

The intense thumping of Mao Mao’s heart softened to a steady beat, and his mind cleared up a little. The fog of passion lifted, and he realized he was seated in his best friend’s lap. Badgerclops’ claws lightly gripped his member, which was beginning to soften. 

Scooching off of Badgerclops' legs, Mao Mao sat next to him on the couch. His confidence left with his lust, and he couldn’t bring himself to meet the deputy’s gaze any longer. That’s it. They were finished. Could they still be friends after this? Would they have to be something more? He didn’t regret it, and he definitely didn’t feel like it was wrong, but still. This wasn’t something that either of them could go back on, or forget.

His ears perked up. Badgerclops was stirring, making a noise as he rubbed his chest. Mao Mao could make it out from the corner of his eye - Badgerclops was dipping his claws in their mess, bringing it to his mouth. He sucked his fingers clean with an audible slurp. It was the kind of sound he’d make when loudly slurping up his noodles, which Mao Mao would then scold him for. Once he’d finished with each finger he went back for more, making sure to get it all before swallowing. After a couple of rounds of this, Badgerclops put his paws back down. He slumped against the couch like nothing had happened.

Only then did Mao Mao become aware of his posture since he’d climbed off Badgerclops. He was stiff and tense, his back straight. He was certain that his posture was awkward, and if Badgerclops noticed he’d probably start to feel awkward as well. Wanting to avoid that, Mao Mao shot up from the couch.

“What’s up?” Badgerclops inquired.

“Oh, uh… it’s nothing. I’m good.”

Mao Mao could feel his chest tightening. An all-too-familiar wave of anxiety started to wash over him, causing his breath to quicken. Recalling his training, he inhaled through his nose and slowly counted to ten, before exhaling through his mouth for another ten. Repeating this process, Mao Mao bought himself a bit of calm. Badgerclops, meanwhile, was fumbling for the remote. He pressed the power button and the screen flickered to life. He began rummaging around the side of the couch, reaching for any snack he could find. 

“Are you gonna… stay like that?” Mao Mao asked.

“Like what?” 

“You’re really just gonna sit there with… uh… with cum on your chest like that?”

Badgerclops shrugged. “I dunno. Probably.” His voice was nonchalant, like he had gotten the question before. It had to be, because his mind was anything but.

His instincts told him to throw himself back onto Mao Mao. They told him to confess his true feelings for him. But, maybe what they’d just done had told him enough? He didn’t want to be awkward about it, which is why he was initially hesitant to get the massage started. He just tried to treat things as they were normal. Maybe this was the new normal? Maybe they could even call it a team bonding experience? In truth, he deeply craved a relationship with Mao Mao but wasn’t sure how to approach it. Perhaps if he popped the question before they got intimate, that would’ve been better. But now?

Mao Mao sighed. “If you’re not going to clean yourself up, then let me do it.”

Heading off into the kitchen, Mao Mao fetched a washcloth and some dish soap. On the way back, he stopped by the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips. He poured some soap on the cloth and rinsed it under some warm water before returning to the living room where Badgerclops remained seated, still searching for a snack. Mao Mao tossed the bag to his deputy, then began to dab at his chest with the sudsy cloth. Going in a slow circular motion to try and clean it properly, he noticed Badgerclops’ breathing began to shift. He didn’t even need to look down to know what was going on.

_ Shit, is he really getting turned on by this? _ Mao Mao wondered. 

Shaking his head, Mao Mao gave Badgerclops’ chest one last round of cleaning. He hurriedly scrubbed into the fur before wiping off the excess soap. Hopping back off of the couch, he returned to the kitchen and tossed the rag into the sink. 

Leaning against one of the chairs, he took a bit of mental inventory. He grimaced, recalling the visual of Badgerclops bringing his stained fingers up to his mouth. The sound he made as he licked his fingers clean, and the heavy swallow he made when he…

God, that was- 

Well.

He couldn’t quite get himself to think the word. The sound Badgerclops made when he slurped noodles was, of course, disgusting. His messy eating habits and his lack of personal hygiene at times was similarly disgusting. Seeing him scoop up his cum and stick it in his mouth was…

It wasn’t disgusting. It was… endearing, actually. Thinking about it more, it was kinda  _ hot _ .

Mao Mao shook his head, grumbling as he forced the thought from his mind. That wasn’t something he needed to focus on right now. It made him feel weird. A different kind of weird. Something he didn’t want to dwell on. He looked back at the living room, hearing the sound of the television. It proved to be a welcome distraction. Filling his mind with something mindless to get the strange thoughts out of his head was desirable. Leaving the kitchen, he padded his way to the couch and took a seat.

Despite the droning of the television, the silence between them was deafening. The only sounds they made were the occasional breath and the crinkling of Badgerclops’ bag of chips. Mao Mao didn’t know if he should say anything. They had to talk about what just happened, didn’t they? Mao Mao took in a breath, about to turn towards him to speak, but Badgerclops spoke up first. 

“So… uh…” he began, “You wanna watch Kendo Ken with me?” 

“Oh,” Mao Mao said, surprise hanging in his voice as he gave a pleasant smile. “Yeah... that sounds nice.”

Mao Mao turned his attention towards the television, but his ears remained trained on Badgerclops’ chewing. Normally he’d find it annoying, but at this moment it wasn’t so bad. By degrees, the two of them inched closer to one another. No glances were exchanged, nor did they say another word, but the heat between them grew warmer as they met between the couch cushions. On his periphery, Mao Mao saw that their paws were next to each other. The slight depression under Badgerclops’s resting paw was just large enough for him to slide in. A bit of confidence surged in his chest, and he snuck his gloved hand underneath the deputy’s. Bagerclops didn’t turn to him. He didn’t make a sound, simply gripping at Mao Mao’s paw between his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a feeling you just can't shake, Mao Mao.

What a wonderful dream, that was.

Mao Mao was always terrible at remembering dreams. Even the most vivid, moving ones would exit his mind the moment he became lucid. Of course, while the imagery might have faded, the feelings persisted. The worst were nightmares. Never in his waking life had he ever felt the sheer, unbridled terror that he felt when coming down from a scary dream. It wasn’t the kind of terror that made one shriek, cry, or run. Rather, it was the kind of terror that made one feel helpless. The kind of fear that made one question their grasp on reality. Those were the worst.

But a good dream?

  
On a late night like tonight, when his thin mattress on the bottom bunk felt the most comfortable, he would wake up with the most genuine of smiles. An innocent joy radiated in his chest, making the world seem just a bit brighter in that short time before he went back to sleep. Before the draft blew in through the old wood and made him flee back under covers. Before he heard the rumbling, throaty snores that Badgerclops always seemed to make. Those were always moments he cherished, long after they left him.

The fading memory of something big, soft, and white was still hanging in the back of his mind, like a trash bag on a tree branch. The vague symbolism was all he could focus on, as he knew it related to that blessed hallucination, cut so painfully short. Maybe it was the pillow that stirred up the feeling, or his cape, but it was so  _ soft _ . The feeling so gleefully warm, and the passion so intense.

Mao Mao blinked.  _ Passion _ ? That was new. Sure, he’d had dreams that were, presumably, actiony. Dreams of reliving past victories or making his family proud - feats of that kind would stir up such emotions. But, when he had those dreams, he woke up with vigor and adrenaline coursing through his veins. Those were the days where he would sneak out before sunrise for a quick ten-mile run along the woodline. It was the perfect setup for a training day, but that wasn’t the mood he had woken up in. This was new.

As the seconds passed, he reined his faculties back in check. That all-too-familiar breeze, crisp and frigid, made him shrink back under the covers. He scrunched up, putting his arms to his sides and clasping his legs together as he shivered. That was when he discovered the next thing that was amiss. His legs, specifically his upper thighs, were wet. For a moment, Mao Mao feared he had lost his continence. But, after a brief leaping from his heart, the gears in his mind turned. The “area” was much too localized for something like that. There was no sickening odor of ammonia, and-

Mao Mao gulped. 

His legs were sticky. It began to occur to him that, perhaps, he had indeed lost his continence - but of a different sort. Half-dreading the thought, he peered under the covers. As he stuck his head under, the scent hit him. That off-sweet, musky smell hit him in the face with such force that he slammed the cover back down, as if hoping that would make it go away. His mind raced, not wanting to accept the reality that faced him. Even as that humiliating moisture seeped into his fur, cooling between his legs and provoking shivers that he couldn’t ignore.

The choice was obvious - he had to do something about this. The smell was already wafting through the fabric, hanging in the air of his cot. Time was running out, and god forbid Badgerclops woke up and noticed it. His eyes shot towards the doorway, thankfully left open. He’d have to make a break for it - bunch the blanket up and run off with it.

Except -

God, there was a lot.

If it was already starting to smell from here, then casting the blanket off of him would make it permeate the air for who knew how long. That was completely unacceptable.

Gripping the blanket in his paws, he pulled the fabric tight against his body. He slid it up to his neck, pulling it tight behind him like a hospital gown and clutching the ends together. It was better than nothing.

Padding his way out of bed, Mao Mao held the blanket high and tight against his body, scampering out of the room with barely a creak emitting from the floorboards. He didn’t slow down, pattering as fast as he could without tripping himself; he made a break towards their laundry room. He discreetly nudged the door open with his hip, shuffling inside before unfurling the blanket. Without taking a breath, he slid the door shut behind him, turning the knob to keep the lock from clicking in place.

The unventilated room stank. The stained sheets, along with the residual that streaked along his thighs, emitted an almost-overwhelming musk. Stuffing the sheet into the washer, he added an unmeasured amount of detergent and clicked the lid shut. He put it to the deepest clean setting they had, ensuring there wouldn’t be any lingering odor.

Of course, his errands were far from over. He could go back to bed without bedding, but he still had a mess to attend to on himself. He needed to clean himself. To do that, he’d have to get to the bathroom - not a hard feat, but it was still exposure, something he needed to minimize.

Cracking the door back open, his eyes shot towards the bedroom. Still no movement, the only sounds coming from beyond the doorway was the soft, grumbling snores from his friend in the top bunk. He seemed to be in the clear, so he bolted towards the bathroom. His feet hardly touched the ground as he tried to beat the scent he emanated. Almost skidding to a halt, he scooted into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it.

As the door shut, Mao Mao realized something. He slumped against the door, letting out an audible groan as he grasped the flaw in his plan. A shower - running water, turning old faucets, shuffling the curtain. It was all too loud! The rusted pipes were older than Mao Mao, and the faucets were in dire need of being replaced. That old creaking of unlubricated metal would wake Badgerclops, no doubt about it.

That only left one option. A humiliating, degrading option. The most natural option.

If he still had a tail, it would’ve flicked to his sides in annoyance. Sliding down to the floor in the middle of the room, he disdainfully lifted a leg, arching his back forward. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but the alternative was so much worse.

Bittersweet. The salty flavor on his tongue was less than enjoyable. It was funny to him, in a way. He never knew what  _ this _ tasted like, much less his own. Until now, that was. It was laid on thick as well. He had seriously underestimated how pent up he was, and how little of it had gotten onto the sheets. He kept his eyes closed, trying his best to ignore what he was doing. Anything else would be preferable to watching himself run his tongue along his cum-stained thighs. He needed a happy place, something for his mind to wander on.

A lazy place. Something recent. Recollecting sounds and sensations. Something familiar. Digits, spooling a similar substance, glistening along the palm of a paw. A large, pink tongue slurping at the mess, making hungering sounds as the palm was cleaned. A sound he still couldn’t get out of his head. A vision he wanted to be repulsed by, but now found to be alluring in the strangest of ways. 

Badgerclops. 

_ Fuck, that was so hot. _

Mao Mao let out a haggard breath, feeling a different kind of chill rattle his core. He felt his breath against his groin - hot and heavy. His eyes were pinched shut, but his senses were full of that lingering scent. A pungent aroma mixed with saliva, now pervading his mouth as well as his nose. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know he was stirring again. 

He was throbbing. Just like yesterday - a sensation he couldn’t bury anymore, now that it had been brought to the surface. Even as he fluttered his eyes open, the vision persisted. A video stuck on repeat in his mind. The very thought of how Badgerclops had cleaned up the other day was pushing him further.

He made a nervous glance towards the door - still locked. 

There were some tissues sitting on the sink. 

He could take care of this.

Fuck, he  _ had _ to take care of this.

His paw pad rubbed against his manhood, the other grasping the tissues against his chest. This wouldn’t take long, especially as his mind still rode the wet-dream-induced high. A minute, maybe less. He was already halfway there, and all that pent-up emotion was draining at a steady rate into his groin. A dirty secret, nothing more. He could still rein this in, maintaining his composure like nothing was amiss. This frustrating conflagration of passion.

_ Passion _ . Mao Mao was beginning to despise that word.

In spite of himself, he felt a whimper curdling against the back of his throat. A cute, faint sound. A vulnerable sound. A sound he couldn’t say he had ever made before. Not until yesterday, at least. The new ways his body was coming up with expressing something he had never felt before. It seemed equally natural and confusing; correct but undesirable.

Almost there. This felt a lot faster than when he did it with Badgerclops. When Badgerclops held them together. It was so painfully, delightfully slow. But the movements were so fast. This was the opposite. His movements were slow. He was quiet, trying to keep his voice down and his digits from becoming too inundated with his overeagerness. That slick, sucking sound that they had made, rubbing themselves against one another. If he heard that again, he wasn’t sure he could stay silent. Everything about that encounter seemed like a myth, now. A legend, stirring up even greater emotion than he remembered feeling the first time. A memory that outdid the act itself.

Maybe it was something else? It lacked a certain fondness. A sense of finality that relegated it to the past. No, this was something that he quite enjoyed remembering - but moreso would enjoy reliving. Desire. That was what burned in his heart.

The doorknob jiggled. The unexpected sound to his right caused his body to stand on end. His hand stopped; his breath quieted. The beads of sweat that trickled from his forehead jiggled against his fur, hanging on a precipitous edge. If there were a clock in the room, Mao Mao would have checked it to see if time itself had stopped.

But the jiggling continued. A tired, frustrated sigh from the other side.

“ _ Mao _ ,  _ are you in there? _ ”

  
Badgerclops.

“Y-yeah?” Mao Mao called back, trying to sound tired and casual.

“ _ Dude, I need to pee. _ ”

“Alright, I’ll be out in a minute.”

A minute. That’s all he thought he’d need. Had it been a minute since he started, or several? The fire between his legs went cold, but his stiffness remained. Shock had overwhelmed how he felt, but he was smart enough to know he was still on that edge. A job left unfinished, and a mast to show for it.

He couldn’t be gentle anymore. Furious movements rocked his body as he sprawled out on the floor. His loins were numb, but he knew he wasn’t done. He tried to focus once more, slamming his eyes shut and thrashing his head around. His mind thrust forward memories as if spilling from a filing cabinet, every recollected pose and stance from that day. Every inkling of feeling from that bond. Every smell, every sound, and every word.

  
The way Badgerclops asked him if he was okay.

“ _ Dude, are you okay in there _ ?”

That tone of voice. That fucking voice.

_ Is this okay- like, are you comfortable? _

_ Are you sure? _

_ Do you… do you really- and, and I mean really want to… do this? _

A sudden surge of feeling stampeded into him. An entire session’s worth of passion - nerves screaming, body constricting, eyes blazing. The vertebrae of his spine buckled, planting the back of his head against the ground like a stone as his body thrust itself upwards. The breath of a shout tore from his lungs, rocketing up his esophagus. A scream to shake the windows was starting; his uvula twitched as his mouth widened.

An executive decision had to be made. A mess could be cleaned, but a noise couldn’t be taken back. Abandoning the tissues, Mao Mao shot his free hand up to his mouth. He squeezed his lips shut, throwing his head back as his eyes forced closed. A harsh, shaking hum buzzed along his arm. Excess breath billowed out of his nose like a steam engine. He overshot himself. Another sensation of heat and moisture splattered against his chest.

Nostrils flaring, he opened his eyes. He felt it on his chest. On his hand. He’d made another mess of himself. Balled-up tissues furiously scrubbed against fur. A tongue worked against time, matting fur in soft slurping sounds. Paws rubbed against residue, followed by a quick lick. He didn’t have time to be gentle or reserved. He had to bury this.

The wastebasket. He tossed the tissues in there and tied the small garbage bag tight. It wasn’t even half full, but he trusted Badgerclops wouldn’t try to use it. Evidence to be taken out later. A perfect crime, albeit with imperfect execution.

“ _ C’moooon, _ ” Badgerclops grew impatient from the other side, straining his voice. 

Heavy paws tapped against the ground. Mao Mao was out of time. Grabbing a can of air freshener, he sprayed the room. The strong fluorescent scent would mask his shame, if only because it had to. Not even Badgerclops’s nose would be able to detect it, if he could even stand the nauseating perfume. A small price to pay.

“Hah, sorry about that!” Mao Mao said, swinging the door open.

Badgerclops barreled past Mao Mao, nudging him to the side and pushing him out the door. Mao Mao didn’t even land before the door slammed shut behind him. Collecting himself, Mao Mao rose to his feet and brushed himself off. A numbing calm soothed his soul, the feeling of evading trouble. He let out a soft sigh, feeling the weight of his sin lifted from his shoulders. He wasn’t sure when the sun would come up, but he could use another several hours to recuperate.

* * *

Mao Mao’s thoughts were muddled. A fog had made itself a permanent resident in his mind, obscuring the rigidity of his schedule. Even short meditation sessions were an impossibility. His mind was drifting like a sailboat in a tsunami, all semblance of inner peace becoming conflicted. An ever-present feeling of dissatisfaction hung over him like a shadow, and instances where he felt the need to _take care_ of himself were multiplying. Twice, thrice a day, for a couple days now.

He was getting stir-crazy. That was it - he was sure of it. He and Badgerclops had been cooped up inside ever since the last monster was sent packing, and the air was getting stale. His muscles had recuperated quickly, and he felt more than ready to do a patrol on the town. He and Badgerclops, back on the beat, would set things right.

The Aero-cycle ride was smooth, but Badgerclops’s grip was so tight. At least, it felt like it was. Those delicate claws tickled his sides, just like they had a couple days ago. No matter how much he shuffled, he couldn’t get rid of that feeling. Badgerclops didn’t catch on, or at least didn’t seem to, as his grip persisted. It had grown impossible to ignore, and Mao Mao knew it would spur him into something actionable if it wasn’t resolved quickly. With no other choice, he elected to land outside of the city.

“Dude,” Badgerclops called as he craned his head down, “We’re not even in town yet. Why are we going down?”   
  


“We could use the exercise. Besides, you never know where the next problem will arise.”

A bold-faced lie. No problems ever occurred in wheat fields. Not that he was in the mood to argue, though. This wasn’t the first ill-informed decision Mao Mao had insisted on, and Badgerclops wasn’t putting up as much of a fight as usual. They would continue the patrol on foot, and that was the end of it. 

Mao Mao parked the Aero-cycle along an old fence. Badgerclops took point as Mao Mao secured the bike. They stowed their helmets as they walked, Mao Mao taking the rear. Aside from the occasional cart passing by, their walk was undisturbed. Citizens waved, and Mao Mao gave friendly nods. Dirt roads slowly transitioned to cobblestone as they passed by the open gates to the market quarter. 

The bustling bazaar on the edge of the city invited a lot of attention during the day, but Badgerclops wasn’t difficult to keep track of. He stood tall over the rest of the citizens, a statuesque figure of raw, unbridled strength. Under the thick coat, the muscle definition that he retained since his time as a highwayman persisted. The bulging muscles that could heft boulders, accompanied by a core thicker than a century-old tree. Legs that could heft a hundred Mao Maos, and thighs that could constrict his head in an iron grip. A virtual adonis of a deputy.

Mao Mao’s movement was impeded. Something was blocking his path - big and soft. He put his hands against the offending obstacle, pushing himself back. Badgerclops turned in surprise, looking down at the sheriff. Mao Mao’s hands were against his lower back, and his expression was a pure daze.

“M-Mao?”

Mao Mao blinked. “What’s up?”

“You… alright?”

The sheriff retracted his hands. “Yep.”

Badgerclops’ shoulders bounced as he chuckled. “You’re bein’ kinda loopy. Is it the heat? It is kinda hot outside today, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Mao Mao muttered unconsciously, “you are pretty hot-”   


  
“Huh-”

“I mean, yeah!” Mao Mao shouted. “It is pretty hot today, huh?!”

* * *

Nothing. Not a single thing was happening. Mao Mao couldn’t distract himself if he wanted to - and he desperately needed a distraction. The sun was in his eyes, making him squint until they were nearly shut. Within that darkness danced memories of his deputy. Everything from the week’s events to every other time he had felt safe around him. The nights they shared together on the road, and the victory hugs they relished in. A road map of their budding relationship charted its way through his mind, replaying the events of the last several years of his life in slow motion.

What day was it? What time was it? Were they going home, or were they continuing the patrol? He couldn’t remember, and he couldn’t pay attention long enough to tell. They were still in the city, and it looked like Badgerclops had bought something. Food, probably. Was that lunch for him, or them? Did he ask what he wanted? It was embarrassing to have such an awful memory at a time when he should be working, but he couldn’t work up the nerve to ask.

“Hey, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao started, “you wanna drive us home?”

“You’re gonna let me drive?” Badgerclops turned, surprised. “You never let me drive!”

_ I want to wrap my hands around that massive body of yours- _

“I just figured we could use a change of pace, you know?”

Badgerclops shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Badgerclops was an awful driver. Not only did he go too slow, he made the bike front-heavy. The Aero-cycle wavered up and down like a rollercoaster. The throttle was gunned, then left to drift. It would make most people sick, but Mao Mao was used to it. Still, it made holding on difficult. He had no choice but to wrap all fours around Badgerclops’ frame, clenching him tight as they bumbled their way home.

Mao Mao had retracted his helmet for a multitude of reasons. First, it was hot outside. Second, he wanted to bury himself in that luscious back fur of Badgerclops’ while he had an excuse to. Third, he couldn’t risk the sound of his purring being picked up by their built-in communication devices. And oh, was he purring - as loud as he could, only just barely overpowered by the sound of the wind that whipped across them. 

The HQ loomed in the distance, about a minute away at their speed. Mao Mao glanced at their home through foggy eyes, only half-recognizing it. He reluctantly lifted his head, keeping a steady grip but calming down the buzzing in his chest. His daydream was over, but he wouldn’t mind trying to snuggle up with Badgerclops later. Maybe over dinner or something.

Mao Mao blinked.  _ Daydream _ ?  _ Snuggling _ ? Where were these ideas coming from? He was a grown man, and he was acting like a teenager. He recalled mushy young-adult romance novels, the kind his sisters read when they weren’t training. The sappy, overindulgent plot that followed a hopeless romantic, building up entirely unrealistic expectations for a predictable relationship. He wasn’t being himself. He wasn’t being logical. He needed to get a grip.

As the Aero-cycle dipped under the waterfall, Mao Mao let the cold water wash away the lingering phantoms of his errant thoughts. He gave Badgerclops an entirely platonic pat on the back as he dismounted, heading for the stairs before the deputy had a chance to look at him.

“Hey- Mao, I’m gonna start on dinner, alright?”

“Sure, I’ll be in the dojo.”

_ Some meditation _ , Mao Mao thought. That was all he needed. Now that he could focus a little, he just needed to come to terms with some stirring feelings that were built up. He could face them, put them in a box, and go about his day. That was the best way forward. After all, he couldn’t do his job when he was like this. He needed discipline.

Incense was lit. Legs were folded. He rested his hands on his lap, drawing himself into a trance. His mantra rang in his throat, but his ears tuned it out. His eyes were shut, staring into a void. A calm, peaceful darkness.

Badgerclops. An unhealthy obsession. A breach of friendship that threatened to degrade his performance - unacceptable for a hero like him. It had to be controlled. It had to be tamed. If he could force it from his body, then that would be for the best. An outline of his deputy sat in front of him, stenciled in white. His legs were folded as well, and his hands were on his lap. He wore a simple smile as he stared at Mao Mao through a closed eye.

“ _ Sup, Mao _ ?”

“Mmmwhatareyoudoinginmyhead?” Mao Mao chanted, his voice deadpan.

“ _ You’re thinking of me, right? _ ”

“Mmmdonthavetoanswerthat.”

“ _ I’m just your subconscious, bro, and I’m  _ **_all_ ** _ you’re thinking about. _ ”

Mao Mao stopped his chant, squeezing his eyes shut a little tighter.

“ _ You can just think - I’ll be able to hear you. _ ”

“ _ Fine. Why are you in my head? _ ”

  
“ _ Like I said, I’m your subconscious. You’re letting me get so deep inside your head that you can’t focus. You’re also trying to figure out why, right? _ ”

“ _ Mhm. _ ”

The image of Badgerclops leaned forward. “ _ You’ve tried taking care of yourself, and that didn’t work, did it _ ?”

“ _ Obviously. _ ”

“ _ So, logically, what does that mean? _ ”

“ _ It’s… not… based on lust? _ ”

Badgerclops shook his head. “ _ Nope! It’s something much, much deeper. _ ”

“ _ Well then, what is it? _ ”

“ _ I could tell you… but you need to figure it out for yourself. _ ”

Mao Mao felt his face tighten. “ _ You’re so helpful. _ ”

The image of his deputy put his hands up. “ _ Just think about it a bit! What’s making you feel this way? _ ”

“ _ Well, it’s… everything. The way he looks, the way he smells… sometimes. The sound of his voice, the way he puts his arms around me when we go for rides. The way he took hold of me- _ ”

“ _ Don’t get ahead of yourself, dude. Keep it platonic. _ ”

“ _ Right, right- all of the things that I used to find weird or gross about him are becoming… endearing? Like, I’m just enjoying the time I’m able to spend around him, whatever we’re doing. Sometimes I enjoy that time too much, and I can’t focus on anything else. It’s like a daydream. All I can think about is how much I…” _

“ _ How much you…? _ ”

“ _ How much I… _ ”

Mao Mao’s eyes shot open.

“Love him.”

The words buzzed pleasantly on his lips.

“I-I love him. I… I love him!” Mao Mao sat up, almost tripping over himself as he rushed for the kitchen.

“Badgerclops! Badgerclops, I need to talk!” Mao Mao called as he ran indoors. The faint sound of sizzling meat hissed from a pan on the stovetop.

Badgerclops turned to the sheriff, raising an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Badgerclops, I figured it out! I’m not just in a mood, or… getting distracted by stupid stuff. I’m not stir-crazy, and I’m not horny either!”

“Wait wha-”   
  


“It’s so much more than that! All these… all these feelings I’ve repressed for so long,” Mao Mao laughed, “you’ve brought them out!”

Badgerclops gave an unsure smile. “That’s… good?”

“It’s amazing, Badgerclops, because I finally figured it out. I-”

Mao Mao’s throat shut. His mouth felt dry and cold. His hands clenched into fists as his pupils retracted. A feeling that he  _ did _ know how to describe shot to the surface. Nervousness.

“I- uh…” Mao Mao’s eyes darted to the side. He felt himself shrink, not wanting to make eye contact anymore. His back arched forward as he brought his hands together, feeling small.

The stove clicked. Badgerclops killed the burner, approaching the sheriff. He leaned down, placing a gentle claw on Mao Mao’s chin like he had done days prior.

“Mao?”

He didn’t want to look up.

“C’mon, buddy, look at me.”

This was a bad idea. He should’ve thought about this more.

“What did you want to say?”

He was looking into Badgerclops’ eye. When did he tilt his chin up? His eyes felt wet. Blinking, he felt the salt brush against his eyelids.   
  
“I, uh… ” Mao Mao muttered under his breath.  


“What?”

Mao Mao cleared his throat. “I said I-  _ I love you _ , Badgerclops.”

Badgerclops broadened his smile. “Aw, I love you too, man.”

Mao Mao put his hands on Badgerclops’ shoulders, shaking his head. “No, Badgerclops, I don’t think you understand. I  _ love _ you. Everything about you. I can’t get you out of my head, and- and I want to… spend more time with you. All my time with you. Whether we’re fighting, or patrolling, or…”

  
Mao Mao cleared his throat again. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I didn’t even know if I _could_ love someone like this. But you- not just the massage, but everything we’ve been through. It made me realize how I’ve never been this _close_ to someone before. I always thought I needed a partner, but... I just need you.”

Badgerclops wrapped his arms around Mao Mao, pulling him into a hug. Their noses touched as their eyes locked. 

  
“I know.”

He leaned forward, giving Mao Mao a peck on his lips. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you this was just the setup? They're about to have a lot more fun with one another, now that they're on the same page.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/Criticism welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Criticism welcome.


End file.
